


Candles

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miyako has contacts now, Miyako's siblings pester a bit too much in her personal life sometimes, Post-Canon, based off a post-series rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “At least the candles are nice?” A slight smile came to Miyako when she realized they were scented. “I’m glad I don’t have those dorky old glasses, though. With as cold as it was outside, and as warm at the flame from the candles are, my glasses would have fogged up so fast.”





	Candles

After having bumped into Miyako in the Digital World a little while ago, and Daisuke at a soccer game, Ken began seeing his two friends alot more often then he had these past few years. It wasn’t anywhere near as often as when hey had been kids, but it was _something_ , and Ken was thankful for that.

And even with Miyako in college, and Daisuke and Ken at different high schools, all three shared the same breaks. So when winter break rolled around, Ken found himself doing something with his friends nearly everyday, whether it was with Miyako, Daisuke, or both of them at once.

Today, Miyako had called Ken, asking if he wanted to go eat something before meeting up with Daisuke in the Digital World, the ex-Kaiser easily accepting Miyako’s offer. She said she knew of a small restaurant, nothing big or expensive, that the two of them to get a quick bite to eat at, since Daisuke wouldn't be able to meet with them until their scheduled meet due to a prior commitments he had. Apparently, she could even get a discount because the owner visited her family’s store alot, and he and her father were on good terms. They agreed on a time, and met each other there, easily getting a table.

What they didn’t expect though, was the owner coming and bringing a couple of lit candles to their table.

Both Ken and Miyako’s cheeks flushed at the gesture, and they tried to explain that this wasn’t a date or anything, they were just stopping by for a quick bite to eat before going to hang out with a friend. The owner just shook his head dismissively, an honest smile on his face.

“It’s ok, I won’t tell your father.” He said. “He called saying you were going out to lunch with a friend, and wanted me to see if it was just a friend, or if you had met someone at college. Your secret’s safe with me.” And with that, he was gone, back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Ken simply sat still, his gaze not quite meeting Miyako’s as he fiddled with his thumbs under the table. Miyako sighed, resting an elbow on the table. “I’m sorry, Ken. My older siblings probably managed to convince my dad to ask him that.” She huffed slightly, a small frown coming to her at the thought of her older siblings. “We’re all back visiting home for the holidays since we all go to different colleges, so they’re using this time to pick on me as much as they can until we have to go back.”

She looked to Ken, only to frown sadly when he seemed to still look pretty embarrassed by the whole thing. _‘Great.’_ she thought to herself. _‘So much for having lunch with a friend.’_

Ken, on the other hand, wasn’t really embarrassed. Well, to be honest, he didn’t know what he was feeling right now. He just hadn’t expected something like that to happen.

“At least the candles are nice?” A slight smile came to Miyako when she realized they were scented. “I’m glad I don’t have those dorky old glasses, though. With as cold as it was outside, and as warm at the flame from the candles are, my glasses would have fogged up so fast.” A small laugh escaped her, and she continued. “Plus the candle light against my glasses probably would have looked really bad. I can’t imagine how–”

“I don’t think you would have looked bad, Miyako.” Ken said suddenly. Miyako’s head popped up at his voice, her gaze having been transfixed on the candle while she had been speaking.

“Huh?”

“I said, I don’t think you would have looked bad.” Ken repeated honestly, not really understanding why she would have thought that. “I mean, to me, you never looked bad with your glasses. I never thought they looked dorky on you at all.”

Miyako gave him a bit of a weird look, trying to process what he had just said. Had he complimented her on her having worn those old glasses of hers?

Ken blinked, thinking the look she was giving him meant his words had somehow offended her. “N-Not that you don’t look nice without them, Miyako! You do! You look rather pretty right now!”

Miyako’s cheeks quickly warmed up, and not because of the heat from the candles. Ken’s cheeks were soon to darken as well, realizing what he had said.

Before either one could say anything else, a waiter had delivered their food to them. Once she left, there was a bit of an awkward silence between them, before Ken spoke up. “We should probably be quick about eating. Daisuke is probably waiting for us.”

“Y-Yeah.” Miyako agreed, “And I really wanna see Hawkmon too.”

And with that, the two quickly ate and left, meeting up with Daisuke in the Digital World. Though, when Daisuke had asked why they taken so long, neither of them could seem to explain, the blushes coming back to their cheeks all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write something new and not just transfer old fanfics from tumblr? 
> 
> maybe someday


End file.
